deovindicefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America (C.S.A or C.S), and commonly referred to as "The Confederacy," is a nation of states that seceded from the The United States, consisting of South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Vandalia, Arkansas, Tennessee, Missouri, Kentucky, North Carolina, Maryland, and Delaware. The regional economy of the Confederacy heavily depended on cotton, and farming in general, as they were heavily agrarian. Secession Main article: The Second War of Independence Each state besides Maryland, Delaware, and Missouri, declared their separation from The Union after William H. Seward was elected president in November of 1860, after Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by a hit man hired by John C. Breckenridge. The Confederate Government was created in December, Robert Toombs, being elected, however, this new government was considered illegal by the United States. The government of the U.S. rejected the articles of secession and considered the Confederacy illegitimate. The war began July 21st, 1861 when 35,732 Union soldiers marched into Prince William County, Virginia. Confederate soldiers pushed the opponent's back and followed them to Washington, where the Union capital was taken and a frontlines set up Soon after taking Washington, trenches were dug along the border and the Confederates were put on the defensive.The Union attempted to break Confederate lines numerous times during The Maryland Campaign resulting in HEAVY casualties to the attackers. Recognition The Confederacy was officially recognized as an independent country by Britain and France in January 1st and second of 1863, respectively. After The Trent Affair, Britain guaranteed the independence of the South, later invading the Union from Canada. France, following Britain's lead, recognized the nation a day later. Mexico would recognize after The War Of Mexican Aggression in 1875, and the rest of the war sans the Union in 1914, when the Confederacy entered The First World War on the side of The Entente. However, the U.S. doesn't recognize the C.S. until 1939, the end of The U.S.-C.S. War. Slavery Slavery was commonplace in the Confederacy during the early years, but started to disappear in the early 1870's as farming equipment became more advanced and commonplace. In 1878, President Robert E. Lee advocated for emancipation, and it was brought before the government. By then slavery was almost nonexistent, being replaced with machinery. What 100 slaves would take a month doing, machinery could do in a week. Often plantation owners hired workers to run the equipment. Many times this would be family, son-in-laws, nephews, etcetera. History The 1870's The 70's were a decade of greatness for The Confederacy. Economic boom, industrialization, expansion. Tensions started rising between Texas and Mexico starting in 1871. Mexico still believing Texas was rightfully their land, they did not expect the Texans to lay down and accept their re-acquisition, but they believed the Confederacy was still weak from their war of independence, and would be pushovers. In the end, Mexico suffered defeat and were forced to cede Baja to the Confederacy, giving the South an opening to the Pacific ocean. In 1878, an amendment was passed at the urging of Robert E. Lee, outlawing slavery. This was met with light resistance, but not much. As most slaves had already been replaced by modern farm equipment. The 1880's The turn of the gilded age for the Confederacy, the decade was spurred by mass industrialization. To stay relevant in the global economy, the CSA had to turn more to industrialism and less towards agrarianism. Soon factories began popping up all over the south. Steel, coal, manufacturing, etcetera. This period also marked a time when The Indian Wars in the western peaked. The war would last until the 1910's. The Confederacy also began building their navy and modernizing their army. The 1890's The 1890's did not differ much from the 1880's for the Confederacy. Climbing the economic ladder, more manufacturing plants and railroads being built. The United States went to war with the Spanish Empire at this time, and gained Cuba as a state from their victory. The 1900's The turn of the century marked an amazing time for the Confederate states, technology wise. In 1903 the Wright Brothers achieve flight in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina.The Confederate government immediately invested in this feat. Soon The Confederate Air Force was founded in 1905, designed to focus on and advance the power of flight. It was first used military wise in 1908, aiding in fighting the Indian Wars, to limited success. The 1910's The first 3 years of the teen's were good for the Confederacy. Economic and social success. However, in 1914 things changed. War broke out in Europe. Britain had been an ally of the CSA since 1863. When The First World War broke out, the Confederates were called to fight. There were rousing support in the homeland, the British had helped them win their independence, and it was the least the south could do to help them out with one war, and so on the 4th of September, 1914, a month after Britain, The Confederacy declared war on the central powers of Europe. So the rebel boys went "Over There." The Confederate soldiers were put on the backburner by the Europeans until later into the war, but their air force was used heavily. The Entente succeeded in winning the war, and hostilities ceased November 11th, 1917.Category:Nations